castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Killer Beekeeper
The Killer Beekeeper, or sometimes known simply as the Beekeeper, is one of 30 playable characters and is an enemy in the game Castle Crashers. His magic is in the appearance of Bees, which are seen in all of his attacks, and his default starting weapon is the Rat Beating Bat. Background Throughout the game, only two Beekeepers are seen during the Flowery Fields level. Despite Bees actually being faced in the level, they do not seem to be directly from the Beekeepers and all have substantially more health than the Bees used in his magic. Not much is known of their story or involvement in the storyline but it is presumed he is an enemy of the King and his Knights. It is also possible that the Beekeeper doesn't like people on his bee farm, and is trying to chase you away. Unlocking The Beekeeper is unlocked by completing the game with the Barbarian Magic Powers Splash Attack "Hive" Element: Bee Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Summons a bee that drops straight down from the sky, stinger first, until it hits an enemy or the ground, at which point it dies and bounces off the ground a couple times before blinking out. Each upgrade level adds another that falls just in front of the previous ones. Because the bees fall straight down instead of from the sides like Arrow Rain and Weapon Rain, it is easier to hit many bosses with all of the bees compared to those spells, making this one of the best Splash spells for hitting air-borne enemies. However, because each bee dies as soon as it hits something, each bee can only hit 1 thing, whereas in most Splash spells each hit of the spell can actually hit multiple enemies. Thus it is limited to hitting 7 enemies at most, whereas other Splash spells have no upper limit to how many enemies they can hit (just how many hits they can do to a single enemy). *If a boss is next to/floating next to (i. e. the last boss in his floating spider form) a wall and you use the Beekeeper's splash attack next to/under the boss, the bee's will come down in a straight line ensuring every bee is getting a hit and causing tons of damage. It works well if whomever the boss is chasing holds up their shield next to a wall while the designated Beekeeper splashes away. Stand next to and facing a wall and use the splash attack, you'll know what I mean. Projectile Attack "Bee Shot" Element: Bee Damage: Base Magic Damage Shoots a bee forwards that dies after hitting something. Magic Jump "Steam Jump" Element: Bee Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump with purple steam cloud and steam sound effect that damages enemies. This is similar to the jumps of Conehead, Industrialist, Stove Face, the Fencer, and many other characters. See also * Playable Characters *Flowery Fields Unlock Path Beat The game with the Barbarian,and you will get the Killer Beekeeper as a reward after you ultimately finish the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Elemental